Welcome to Forks
by AnnRose Pattinson
Summary: Welcome to Forks, where everyone is friendly and kind. And everything is just perfect in this small town. Right? Wrong! Come and find out the secrets and social rules of this town.
1. Can I Wake You Up?

I know what you're thinking. "What the HELL ANNROSE! UPDATED THE POSER!" I will but I doing special for it around Christmas so I can't. And I can't get this story plot/idea out of my head so I HAD to post it. Enjoy! And same as "The Poser" review for a preview.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can I wake you up, Can I wake you up, Is it late enough, Is it late enough<em>

_There's a story here, in which my eyes shut, Could you bag me up, Could you bag me up"_

My phone/alarm went off, playing my favorite band's song. Right now, I damn Jack Steadman for waking me up. I groaned and tried to cut it off without having to remove the covers from over my head. I didn't want to get up. Stupid, idiotic Mondays. I hate Mondays.

"Bella!" My dad called out. "Don't think about cutting that alarm off and going back to sleep. Get your butt up!" He shouted from down the stairs. Damn, how'd he know me so well? I did what he said and got my butt up. Ugh. I hate this town. Dad does too. Its his wife, also known as the woman who gave birth to me, that is the reason why we still live here. I showered quickly. I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body, then walked back into my room. I thought about what I was going to wear today. None of the clothes here were really my style. I couldn't dress like a normal teenager with graphic tee's and just regular jeans. No. This was Forks. Where social status and appearance meant everything. Where are we at on the social chart? We are at the top with the Cullens, Hales, Denalis and Volturis. My dad, who's my everything, is the Chief of Police, and Renee owns a boutique that all of the women in the town shop at. I looked in my closet full of clothes she designed. I hated them. None of the outfits made me feel like, me. Renee is a main believer in having this social status and appearance thing. I learned that the hard way. Her words to me were harsh and rude whenever I tried to dress the way I like to dress. Today I decided to wear a cream colored ruffled blouse, a pair of black tights and shorts and a pair of black stilettos. I laid the clothes on my bed and went to get out my hair and make-up stuff. Yes, I have a full dresser drawer full of make-up and hair productions. I pulled out my blow dryer, flat iron, comb and a black elastic band. I made quick work of detangling my hair with my comb then started blow drying it. Once I finished, I put my hair into a ponytail. I quickly flat ironed my bangs into a side swept look and used the iron to curl my hair in the ponytail. I looked in the mirror and decided that I didn't like it and just took my hair out of the ponytail and let it hang. I put on my clothes then my make-up. I went with a nice natural look. I smiled in the mirror before grabbing my phone and going down the stairs. My dad and his wife were in the kitchen. Dad had cooked breakfast and it smelled great.

"Good morning daddy!" I smiled at him. Then I looked to his wife. "Hello mother" I said in the most sincere voice I could but you could tell I didn't truly mean it. I hated having to call her that. Mother. She didn't deserve that title. I sat down across from her.

"Hmm. You actually look decent for once. Though you should have used more make-up" She said snidely. See what I mean? That stupid whore. Little does she know that my daddy is only with her beca-.

"Renee, Watch it!" Dad said to her in a warning tone as he placed my plate in front of me. She just rolled her eyes. I began to eat. The food was delicious.

"Anyways, dad this is great. You really put your foot in this one" I giggled and he chuckled.

"Chef Chief Swan, the best cook ever." he laughed and I joined him. His wife just looked bored.

"Well Isabella, if you keep eating like that you are going to become fat and fat cheerleaders usually are at the bottom of the pyramid." She smirked.

"Oh Come on Renee that was a little hars-" My dad started but I cut him off

"Why are you here?" I asked her rudely.

"BELLA!" My dad yelled out me.

"Dad I'm serious. I don't understand why you waste your time with her. I told you she is not a mother to me and that you should find a good wife. And besides everyone in Forks knows that this whore is a go-"

"Enough!" He yelled at me and I stopped. "Bella, that is no way to ta-" He got cut off by Renee this time.

"You see Charlie. I told you a long time ago that this little girl would cause us problems and ruin our relationship." She said to him. Little girl? Please. I resisted rolling my eyes. My eyes were going to be permanently stuck in the back of my head if this dumb whore keeps talking her nonsense.

"Please, I am not the reason why your marriage is failing." I looked at her like she was complete garbage -which she is- in my opinion.

"You little bi-" She started but dad cut her off this time "Bella, go to school and have a great day. Don't forget that we have to be at the Denali's for dinner by 7:00. Come straight home after your practice. Okay?" I almost forgot the Denali's were hosting a dinner party today.

"Okay. Bye dad, have a great day." He smiled before turning back to the counter to pour himself some more coffee. I looked to his wife and muttered the word "bitch" to her before walking out of the kitchen.

"CHARLIE!" She yelled. I hurry and grabbed my things before I ran out of the house. I began laughing after that. My stomach was hurting by the time I got into my car which is a pink Audi R8. I relaxed when I was finally in my baby. I turned on my CD player and relaxed even more. The Bombay Bicycle Club can always make me happy. I started singing along with Jack Steadman.

'Say you mean it, seal it up

Say you wanna try

Say you haven't had enough

Say you wanna'

We sang the lyrics together. Only he sounds great and me... not so much. I laughed at myself, before singing again. By the time I finish, I'm at school. I got out of the car and was instantly greeted by Aro.

"Hey baby" He smirked at me before pulling me in for a kiss. It wasn't like our usually good morning peck. He pulled me close to him by my waist and I put my hands in his hair. It wasn't very passionate for me but I was enjoying it. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission but I pulled away. He pouted and I kissed it away.

"You're so cute when you pout." I giggled and he smiled at me.

"Not as cute as you are all the time. He smiled at me.

"Aww" I giggled.

"Let's get you to class" He said as he grabbed my hand and walked with me.

"You got practice today?" I asked him.

"Yea. What about you?"

"Nope, We have cheerleading tryouts and coach is going to announce who the new captain is."

"Finally! You deserve it, baby" He smiled at me. I swatted at his arm.

"Shh! I told you Coach said I wasn't suppose to tell anyone" I whispered

"Fine. But when she announces it I'm going to be there rooting and cheering." He laughed. We made it to my class, English .

"What are you doing later after tryouts?" he asked me

"Remember the Denali's are having their dinner party tonight."

"Damn" he whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow" I smiled at him then he leant down and captured my lips.

Someone cleared their throat. Aro turned around to see who had interrupted us. I tried to looked around Aro, because he was blocking my view.

"What the Hell,Cullen?"

"Well, you and Isabella are in my way."

"Whatever." Aro rolled his eyes then looked back to me. "Sorry, baby" he pecked my lips once more then said "I see you later". He glared at Edward before walking off and going to class. When I looked to Edward he was smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Then he went to open the door to the class. "Ladies first" He held the door open for me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" I smiled back because his smile was contagious . We walked to a respected seats.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hey Jane." I smiled at my boyfriend's little sister. She's in my English IV class even though she's a junior. I love her, she's so sweet and innocent unless you cross her or her family. Then she can be your worst enemy.

"What was that about?" She smiled innocently. Oh-no. She thinks something is up with me Edward.

"What was what about?" I asked playing dumb.

"With Edward and him holding the door for you."

"Oh that was nothing. I guess it was his way of apologizing for interrupting your brother and me."

"Hm." Was her simple response before turning back to her book.

"Good morning class!" The teacher clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I know everyone is excited from this weekend, what with writing or typing I should say, their essays that you guys just can't wait to turn in!" She giggled.

And if you didn't do the essay, well then you are S.O.L because its worth about 3 test grades."

"Um " Mike Newton raised his hand.

"What's SOL?" he asked looking confused.

"Shit Out of Luck" She smiled before walking to her desk and sitting on it. Everyone started laughing then. always 'kept it real' -her words not mines - with her students. She's a great teacher and she's fair.

"This essay can help bring your grade up. I already said the lowest grade you could get was a C." She said.

"Besides some of you need it. On the test you took on Friday,the highest score -which was achieved by someone in this class- out of all of my classes was an 95. That's the lowest A." I wondered who it was, then I just assumed it was Jane. English is her favorite subject.

"I'll pass them back now." Mrs. Denali stated before getting off of her desk and walking behind it to grab out test.

"I'm pretty sure it was me, though I'm a little surprised I got a 95. I thought I did a bit better than that." Jane stated then tossed her pale blond hair over her shoulder. closed her drawer then walked back in front of the class.

"Isabella?" She walked over towards me.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Good job." She smiled at me and handed me my test I did it. I got the 95. I was absolutely sure that I had failed.

"How did she pass with the highest score?" Jane asked like she was incredibly shocked. _'Well damn, don't be so surprised.' _I thought to myself.

"She's an incredibly bright student, Jane, that's how" Mrs Denali stated simply then passed back the rest of the tests. Jane got a 43%. Ouch. was not going to be happy with her. The rest class went by uneventful. Well all of my class before lunch did. I was happy when the lunch bell rang. Aro was standing outside of my Spanish class waiting on me.

"Hey you." He smiled at me.

"Hey babe." I smiled back at him. He grabbed my hands and we walked down the hallway. I got alot of looks from girls. And about two years ago I would have been freaked out but now, I'm use to it. We walked into the lunch room and got our trays. Aro filled his with just about everything and I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He questioned.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should just tickle it out of you."

"No! Okay I'll tell you." I said quickly. "I was just laughing at the amount of food you have on your tray."

"I'm a growing man, baby. I can't help it. And besides, can't cook worth shit and I would hate to die of starvation at the dinner table." he stated truthfully and I laughed.

"Awww don't be so mean, her turkey last time wasn't so bad" I thought back to it. Aro gave me a pointed look.

"Okay it may have been but, at least she tries, right?" I humped my shoulders. Aro paid for our lunches and we went to sit at our table. Our table is where most of the Football players and Cheerleaders sit at. It sounds so cliche but its true. There was only 2 seats left. One by kiss ass and the other by Mike. I was going to sit by Mike but Aro beat me to it. Damn him. When I began to glare at him while he just looked at me with a smile on his face. He pulled my chair out for me and I glared at him some more before sitting down.

"HEY BELLA! Wow Bella that's a really cute outfit, where'd you get it?" Kiss-Ass aka Lauren asked. I know I sound a bit like a bitch but I just hate Lauren. Everything about her is fake to me. Her family isn't really apart of the top 5 so she feels the need to try and kiss all of our asses. I don't know why. I bet she's a really great person behind all the ass kissing. And the girl is one of the best cheerleaders of the team. She isn't on the team just because she's someone important's daughter. I looked to Aro but he was talking to Mike about the upcoming game.

"My mom made it" I said in a non caring voice.

"Wow! She's so talented. I love her boutique. Everything is just so... Wow!" She smiled and I smiled back not wanting to be rude but I felt the me bitch in me get ready to come out.

"Hey Lauren, do you mind moving? I have to tell Bella something important." Rosalie Hale, my true best friend, asked her sweetly. Rosalie was like me and was 5'4". Only she's curvy and I'm not. She has beautiful strawberry blond hair that reached her violet colored eyes shined brightly. Today she was wearing white cardigan and cami. With an ash pink skirt , black stockings and black booties. She wore a layered pearl necklace and a gold bracelet. I thought it was cute. Though it wasn't truly Rosalie's style. She -like me- would rather wear jeans and a tee.

"Yea, sure" She said kindly. "Nice talking with you Bella" She waved before getting up and walking down to sit by Jessica and some of the other junior and senior cheerleaders.

"Bella, I don't know why you just won't tell the girl that you can't stand her" Rose mused.

"I would."

"You already have, Rosalie" I gave her a pointed look with a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, well I won't mind telling her for you." She looked at me with a sly smile on her face.

"Thanks but no thanks. You've made the girl scared of us enough." We laughed .

"Where's Emmett?"

"Out with some whore. I don't care. You know, we've broken up for good this time" Rosalie stated proudly. I saw right through her bullshit. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen are that "off and on" couple that gets on your nerve. They both know that they love each other but aren't willing to admit it to one another.

"Sure, sure Rosalie" I shook my head.

"Bella. I'm serious. I'm too good for him. He wants to play these childish games and I don't. We are over!"

"Until he comes to your door, kissing you, asking you to take him back" I retorted.

"That was ONE time!" She exclaimed.

"It was 3 times" I replied.

"Oh yea." She cracked a smile. I started laughing and she joined in.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. Oh my god. He is standing there with Heidi. He left my beautiful best friend for her? Sorry, let me tell you who Heidi is. Heidi is the school's slut. She has short black hair and uses cheap clip-ins to make it longer. She has fake boobs, fake ass and that isn't her real nose. Sucked off the almost half of the football time. Emmett seriously had some problems. He left Rose for her. I looked at Rose. Uh-oh. She's pissed. I saw her traitorous tears forming. She cries and throws thing when she's pissed. Oh-no. NO ONE is allowed to piss off Rose except me. Aro had stopped talking to Mike when Emmett showed up. Actually everyone stopped talking at our table when he and Heidi showed up. Aro was looking at Emmett giving him the "WTF dude" look.

"We were laughing at our new girlfriend, and how her everything made us lose our appetites. Come on Rose. Let's go get some fresh air. Her fake-ness is making me sick" I grabbed Rosalie's hand and we waked out o the lunch room. She held it together all the way until we made it to the benches outside. Then she left herself go. She cried and I simply rubbed her back, while answering all of her questions.

"Why would he do that?" She cried.

"Because he's an idiot."

"Why aren't I good enough?" I felt the tears in my eyes form. That stupid boy. I just let them fall and we both were crying.

"You are way more than good enough. He's just too stupid to see that"

"What does she have that don't?"

"Whorenessism" I smiled.

"Did you just make that up?" She smiled through her tears

"Yupp" I laughed ad she laughed to. Then she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Rosalie, you're right. You deserve better. And if Emmett wants to be an idiot and sleep with whores, then let him. Don't waste your time."

"Bella, what did I do to gain a great friend like you?"

"I wonder the same thing about you." We laughed.

"Good thing this make-up is water proof." She giggled

"Oh thank god." We heard a guy say. He must have been smoking behind the school. "Rose and Bella is that you guys?" I recognized the voice. It was Jasper, Rose's twin brother. He must have been smoking.

"Yea." She answered and let me go. I turned to face him. He wasn't alone. Edward Cullen was with him. They both had cigarettes in their hands, I knew it.

"You guys scared the hell out of us." Jasper stated then he looked at us and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Why in the hell are you both crying?" Jasper asked. Which made Rosalie start back crying again.

"Well, your brother" I looked at Edward and said very snidely "Had the nerve to show up to our lunch table with his new slutty girlfriend, Heidi"

"What the hell. Why are you looking at like that? Like I had something to do with it?" Edward questioned me.

"Because he's your brother"

"Why are you crying?" Jasper looked to me.

"Because she's crying" I said honestly. Jasper threw his cigaretteon the ground and stubbed it before he walked over to Rose and hugged her.

"Rose, don't cry. Emmett ain't shit an-" He started but I cut him off.

"That's what I've been telling her"

"Hey, I know he's an idiot but he is my brother." Edward said.

"And I hate him!" Rosalie shouted at Edward before pushing Jasper away and storming off into the school.

"Rose, Wait!" Jasper called as he ran after her leaving me with Edward.

"Well, this has awkward" He offered me a smile.

"You can say that again." I smiled back at him.

"We have about 10 minutes before the lunch bell rings." He looked at me.

"Hmmm... What can we do in 10 minutes..." I pretended to think with a huge smile on my face.

"I can think of something" Edward smiled and devious smile and walked over towards me.

* * *

><p>All right what do you think? Yes, No, Maybe so? Review Please and Thank You! BTW Bella's alarm song is just like mines which is "How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep" By Bombay Bicycle Club. And you might want to read the title again you dirty perv (JK!). And the song she was singing in her car is "Shuffle" by Bombay Bicycle Club. They are my favorite band and I hope you look up the songs. They are great. And with images, I'm going to try and create a blog so that you can see everything on there without have to follow different links and crap. Have a Great Day!<p> 


	2. Exploding Ovaries

"Thanks to all who added this story as a favorite or for a alert. And Thanks to those who added me as their favorite author or for a author alert. AND THANK YOU SO EFFING MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY! BTW in the cheer " - " the dash represents a clap.

_LAST TIME..._

_"Well, this has awkward" He offered me a smile._

_"You can say that again." I smiled back at him._

_"We have about 10 minutes before the lunch bell rings." He looked at me._

_"Hmmm... What can we do in 10 minutes..." I pretended to think with a huge smile on my face._

_"I can think of something" Edward smiled and devious smile and walked over towards me._

* * *

><p>"Bella and Rosalie vs. Heidi and Emily. Ball will go to Heidi and Emily first." Our sexy gym teacher and football coach, Jacob Black, announced. He's the retired Football Coach, Billy Black, son. All of the girls love him. They try anything to get with him and I don't blame them. Hell, even I have! I still do. That's one guy I'd love to fuck. Rose and I both tie our shirts in the back and show our belly button piercings and our gym shorts fit us perfectly. He's 25 and pure muscle and height. Seriously. He's like Professional Wrestler material. Me and Rose walked over towards him.<p>

"Coach, Why won't you ever let Rose and I serve first?" I questioned him.

"Because" He smiled before continuing "You guys are never in uniform"

"We are always in uniform!" Rose countered

"I'm pretty sure you shirt is suppose to cover your torso and not show off your illegal piercings. And for that you are not in uniform. That's why I take off 5 points everyday your not in uniform. Now go play!" He shooed us off with his hand. Then walked over to the bleachers where everyone was sitting and waiting for our game to start. We're the last four then we can leave. Today every one is playing 2 on 2 volleyball games as a final before we move onto flag football. Which I think is shit. I cheer at the games, I don't play them.

"Bella" Rose whispered.

"Yea?"

"I want to be in the front so I can hit that bitch in her face and everyone will see" Rose said with a smile on her face. I laughed.

"Okay"

"OKAY Ladies! I'll be grading based upon..."Coach started. I stop listening to him and just stared at him. God that man is just... I don't know the words. Oh well

"Bella! BELLA!" He yelled

"What?" I yelled back

"What did I just say? He asked.

"Can we start?" I asked

"No. What did I just say?"

"I don't know."

"Heidi please tell her what I said." He looked to her. That bitch smiled at him then turned to me to repeat what Coach Black said slowly like I was dumb or something. I cut her off.

"Coach, I'm sorry but I don't speak dumb bitch. Can anyone just translate what she just said?" I looked to everyone in the bleachers. Everyone was laughing, well everyone except Emmett. Edward and Aro were trying to hide their smiles but I saw them. Mike and Tyler were full out laughing and then Emmett told them to shutup, which they did.

"Excuse Me?" She exclaimed as she walked over towards me.

"I. said. I. don't. speak. dumb. bitch." I said slowly to her as I walked closer to her. Who does she think she is?

"Okay, Isabella and Heidi, that's enough" Coach Black stepped inbetween us. "Just play the damn game and stop all this shit!" He whispered yelled at us. Mhmm he's upset. If he would let me, I'd calm him down. I shook the dirty thought out of my head and nodded at him. Then I walked towards the back line where I was suppose to stand. As I did I untied my shirt just to tie it back and make it tighter and raise up a bit higher. I wanted to show off my cute pink anchor ring. Rose's is a blue anchor. Eric -another football player- cat whistled and Aro hit him. I just laughed and shook my head before turning to face the net. Emily was going to serve.

"Okay, Ready?, Go!" Coach Black blew his whistle. I was jealous of that damn whistle. I shook my head then started to pay attention to the game. Emilly served and it was weak. Rosalie got it and hit it back to Emily, to which she hit the ball towards me and I easily bumped it back. We kept going back and forth until Rosalie spike the ball gaining us a point. I got the ball and and served.

"Good Job, babe!" Aro shouted from the stand. I turned around and smiled before blowing a kiss at him. He caught it and all of the other football players made kissing noises at him while laughing. Except Edward.

"Bella! Pay attention" Coach yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"That's it! Stop the game! Emily swtich teams with Bella!"

"NO! Coach you can't!" I cried.

"Too late! I don't want to hear it, change teams." He turned his head away from me and I dragged my feet across the floor to stand where Emily was. Heidi looked back at me with a sneer on her face and I just rolled my eyes. I hope this whore didn't think I was going to help her.

"Maybe now you will play" Coach nodded, proud of himself.

"Emily you can serve" She smiled at him before turning and serving. Heidi hit it back over the net and i just stood there in my spot.

"Bella help her!" Coach said.

"She doesn't need me." Was my simple reply.

"Isabella" He said in a stern voice that made my insides tingle.

"Fine!" But as I was walking up to help her but Rosalie spiked the ball with such a hard force, it sent the ball flying at a fast speed at Heidi but she moved to the left instead of to the right and...

*SMACK* it hit her right in a fucking fake face and she fell straight back. Everyone stopped and stood there. Emmett was the first to respond.

"Heid!" He yelled his nickname for her as he ran down the bleachers towards her. Coach stood there with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. Rose stood there with a huge smirk on her face, then she looked at me and I immediately started laughing.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I said between each breath. I was clutching my stomach. It hurt. Everyone in the gym was laughing at that point. Emmett and Coach were crouching next to Heidi looking at her. I stood up and went over to Rosalie who was next to the bleachers.

"Hey Rosalie, look who am I?" I palmed my face and fell to the ground like Heidi did. That made everyone laugh some more. Aro made his way down the bleachers. He stuck his hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and he lifted me up.

"Thanks, babe"

"Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale! Come over here NOW!" Coach yelled. He looked serious. Rosalie and I wiped the smiles off of our faces and walked over towards him.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Rose and I asked quietly at the same time sounding like twins.

"Oh don't try and pull that nice girl act now, Especially you Isabella." He said sternly. I lowered my head.

"Now" He said softly. "I won't be calling any of you-alls parents. But Isabella, Rosalie and Heidi, you all will be serving a detention with me after school for the rest of the week. Understood?"

We all nodded. "Good. Now Rose and Bella apologize to Heidi." Rosalie quickly apologized and Heidi accpeted it with a small smirk. Then she turned to me and smirked even more. I sucked my teeth and then blew my breath.

"Heidi, I apologize for calling you a dumb bitch and not helping you during our game and laughing at you after Rosalie knocked your ass out with the ball and then imitating you after" I smiled at her. She frowned. Coach face palmed himself and shook his head.

"I'm guessing that's the best apology we're going to get out of her." He shook his head with a small smile on his face,then it went away when Heidi looked at him.

"Now Heidi apologize to them." She frowned even more. She made quick work of apologizing, then Coach let us all out.

"Bella, stay here." He said while he pinched the bridge of his nose. Once everyone was out he laughed.

"Bells, What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he laughed. That's my problem. He looks at me like I'm his little sister. His dad and my dad are best friends.

"Jacob" I started and he gave me a pointed look.

", look I really don't like Heidi."

"Why not?" He asked

"Besides the fact that she gave Aro a blow job before I started dating him?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, Emmett left Rosalie for Heidi just because Heidi's willing to do anything and Rose isn't."

"He told her that?" Jacob asked in shock

"No, but I mean really why else would he, come on its just me, Rosalie is way way way more beautiful than Heidi." I looked at him and he nodded.

"I guess. But just because you are like my little sister does not mean I can go easy on you. Just try to be nice to her while you are in my class. Other than that I don't care, but don't tell anyone I said that okay?"

"Of Course! See you tomorrow Ja-" He looked at me again "I mean, Mr. Black " I started walking away

"Oh and Bella" I turned to look at him.

"Congratulations on becoming Captain, Mrs. Cope told me she told you already."

"Thanks" I bit my lip and smiled. Damn he didn't bulge. That usually works on Edw- Aro. I left and Rosalie was smiling at me with a knowing look.

"Did he bulge?" Rosalie whispered.

"Not one bit" I frowned and she laughed

"Oh well there's always next time I guess" She shuggred before laughing again. We didn't change, we both just put our hair in high ponytails because Mrs. Cope wanted us two, along with Lauren and Kate to instruct the the tryouts today. Which means we are going to show the girls a rountine and then they would do it. Today was the day. I was finally going to be announced Cheer Captain. Of course Rose is going to be my second in command. I haven't told her that I was chosen. I want it to be a suprise. She deserves it, She's a really good cheerleader. We are also having try-outs today. I can't wait (if you haven't noticed I was using heaviy sarcasm). Having try-outs sucks. Why? Because girls think they can just join the team because who their mother or father is. I mean that is why Kate Denali, Jessica Stanley and a few other dumb whores are on the team. Rose and I walked to the field where the announcement and try-out were going to be. We have to share the football field with the football players, so the get one half and we get the other. OMFG! All of the girls here for tryouts! It was going to be a long practice.

"Damn, I haven't seen this many girls tryout since our freshamn year" Rose whistled.

"I know. Ugh, this is going to be a long practice." I agreed with her while shaking my head.

"Who do you think the captain is now?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know. Probably Kate or Victoria, you know what with their dad being the mayor and crap." I smiled and Rose did too.

"Well, I'm hoping you won."

"I doubt it, but hey I can always try for captain at college right?" I shuggered.

"Okay ladies! Here's how practice is going to go." Mrs. Cope, the school's secratary and cheerleading coach, started. "First I will announce who our wonderful new Captain is, then she will announce her second in command is and then we will start the try-outs! I would just like to say thank you to all of you wonderful girls for coming out today it means alot to us!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Mrs. Cope was on of the nicest women I've ever met, but she isn't a pushover and is willing to be tough when she needs to.

"Alright, First off I loved to say that this young lady has be on the team since her freshman year of high school. She's only missed 2 practices ever and is a truly hardworking, beautiful young lady. So without further ado our new cheer captain is... drumroll please" All of the girls started hitting their thighs making the drumroll sound. "Is Isabella Swan!" She shouted and I jumped up and blushed. Rose cheered loudly and some other girls did too. I had a huge smile on my face and true to his word Aro was standing right there, rooting for me. Actually he had the whole football team rooting for me. I blushed some more before walking in front of the group. Some dumb bitches looked irriated but I didn't care. I smiled in their faces.

"Okay, first off thank you all so much it means alot to me. I don't know what to really say, besides thank you and I won't let you down." I smiled at them before continuing. "My second in command, is just as hard working as I am and deserves this spot and so it would be my honor to announce that, Rosalie Hale" I looked to her "I choose you." I grinned so wide that my cheeks were hurting. She covered her mouth before jumping up from her seat and running over towards me. She jumped up hugging me and wrapped her legs around me. I just hugged her back. Some idiot on the football team shouted "FUCK YEAH, LESBIANS!" Rosalie unwrapped her legs and let go of me.

"Coach BLACK!" yelled to him. He jogged over towards her. And HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! He is shirtless. I think my ovaries just exploded. All those tattoos. He has five. I just counted them. One on his bicep, another on his left chest over his heart, one on each side of his rib and one is on his lower stomach. Oh Dear God, Please control me from jumping that man right here, right now.

"Yea?" he asked smiling at . She stared at him before clearing her throat.

"C-Could you please control you football t-team" She stuttered before clearing her throat again.

"Oh Sorry Mrs. Cope, won't happen again" He smiled at her again before turning back to the football team and saying

"Alright you assholes, until I get a name I want all of you to run 7 times around the entire field Starting...NOW!" He blew his whistle and the boys took off. He turned back to Mrs. Cope

"Again sorry, I guess they were all cheering Ms. Swan on" He said with his hand on his waist flexing his muscles. Oh Lord! He smiled once more before taking off and catching up with his team yelling at them. Mrs. Cope shivered and gulped loudly before facing us again.

"I swear if I was just a few years young, I would be all over that boy" She told us and we all laughed. One girl asked "What about your husband?" and Mrs. Cope respond by saying "What husband?" to which we all laughed even harder. Once the laughter died down we started the try-outs.

"Alright girls, Rosalie, Lauren, Kate, and I are going to show you the routine and you just have to repeat it. We'll be walking around and tomorrow morning we will have the list up for the girls who made the team." I did our famous "S-PAR-TAN-S Lets Go Spartans" Cheer and then the girls did it...

* * *

><p>Some were great and others?..Not so much. The decision was easy to make. I quickly wrote down the names of the girls- which was only 7 of them- who made the team and quickly gave it to to type it and post it for tommorrow. I thanked the girls for coming out and did the whole "I really wish you all could join.." speech, then went to change back into my regular clothes before getting in my car and driving home...<p>

"Hey dad. I'm home" I yelled as I walked through the door. I assumed he was at home because it was 6:25 when I made it in.

"Charlie isn't here yet, because he had some paperwork to do. And Hello to you to Isabella" Renee stated as she walked down the stairs, trying to put her gold hoop in her ear. She was in her v-neck black dress with a rosette shoulder. She put little curls to her light brown hair, making it look like she had a bob cut. Which she doesn't.

"Hmm. You look decent for once, though you should have used a little more make-up, to cover your wrinkles." I said mocking her from earlier today. Only I add the wrinkles part to piss her off. I then walked off into the kitchen to go up the stairs in there. I heard her heels clicking as she walked, which signified that she was following me.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are but I do know th-"

"Renee, shut up! I'm so tired of you. You're a good for nothing whore, who's just using my dad. Now If you'll excuse me - though I don't care if you didn't - I have to go get ready." With that I walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door. I fell face first into my bed and moaned because it felt so good to finally be in the bed. I soon got up though and went to my en-suite bathroom to shower again. I gave myself a waterfall braid and decided to let my hair air dry. It needs a break from all the dryers and irons. I slipped on my white dress and I tied the belt in the back into a bow. I went light on the make-up and then put on my too cute peep-toe booties. I absolutely love them, and I hate heels! As I walked down the stairs I heard Renee talking to my dad.

"Charlie, you don't understand. She hates me, she calls me names when you aren't here, and tells me about how you hate me too." She sniffed. She was about to start fake crying. It works on dad everytime. But not today. I walked down the stairs loudly so that they knew I was coming. I smiled at them.

"Hey mom and dad, Ready to go?" If I do say so myself, I sounded very convincing.

"Sure, pumpkin, just go get my keys from the kitchen" My dad said. I walked towards the kitchen but as I was walking I llistened to them again.

"Renee! Stop all of your foolishness. Bella loves you, she just has a hard way of showing it. Now, get yourself together." Dad said to her in a stern voice. Then one of them walked outside because I heard the door slam. I walked into the living room to see Renee standing there looking at me with her hand on her hips.

"You think you're so smart don't you? Well you aren't!" She stated as she wved her finger at me.

"But you see Renee, I am, your husband just yelled at you, due to me. You're right though. I'm not smart" I hung my head and she smiled with a smirk on her face. "I'm intelligent" I smirked back at her before walking outside. I handed my dad the keys and Renee soon came outside too. She sat in the front seat with her arms crossed, with a attitude. Like we gave a fuck. Dad shook his head and stated the car. Now it was time to go have dinner and pretended to be a loving, happy family. YAY! I was using heavy sarcasm if you didn't notice.

* * *

><p>YAY! Chapter 2. This story is always going to have at least 3,000 words in each chapter. Review for Preview. Dinner's Next!<p> 


	3. I Hated The Bitch

_LAST TIME..._

_"You think you're so smart don't you? Well you aren't!" She stated as she waved her finger at me._

_"But you see Renee, I am, your husband just yelled at you, due to me. You're right though. I'm not smart" I hung my head and she smiled with a smirk on her face. "I'm intelligent" I smirked back at her before walking outside. I handed my dad the keys and Renee soon came outside too. She sat in the front seat with her arms crossed, with a attitude. Like we gave a fuck. Dad shook his head and stated the car. Now it was time to go have dinner and pretended to be a loving, happy family. YAY! I was using heavy sarcasm if you didn't notice._

* * *

><p>We arrived to Tanya and Alistair Denali's house soon. Everyone was already here. We were late, as usual. My father walked around and opened the door for my mother, then myself. We walked to up the walkway, to the door and then rang the doorbell. Their butler, Peter Newton, opened the door.<p>

"Ah Hello Mr. and Mrs. Swan and Miss Swan" " The adults are in the living room Mr. and Mrs. Swan" My parents walked off into the living room. "The teens are downstairs in the family room, Miss Swan" He said as he shut the door.

"Thank You, Mr. Newton" I thanked him because no one else seemed first he seemed shocked, but then he smiled "Your Welcome" he replied as I went down the stairs. I saw Rosalie -who was glaring at that back of Emmett's head- sitting next to Jasper, who sat next to an uncomfortable looking Edward, who sat next to Emmett. Aro was talking to Emmett but looked over and saw me. He smiled his normal, beautiful smile and excused himself from his conversation with Emmett then he got up and walked towards me.

"Bella Babe, You Look Sexy" He pulled me into his arms. I looked to Edward who looked pissed off. He leant in to kiss me and I avoided Aro's kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing" I smiled and patted his cheek. I got out of his grip and walked over to Rose, Jasper and Edward.

"Hey guys" and got Heys' back from Jasper and Rose. Edward didn't say anything. I looked down in disappointment.

"Bella, I love that outfit! Is that the one you bought while we were out?" Rose smiled.

"No, I bought when I went to see my grandma in Arizona. Do you really like it?"

"It's a bit on the short side lil' sis. But you and Rose never seem to care about my opinion." Jasper pouted. He really was like the best older brother, that I wish I had. He's even better when he's drunk.

"It isn't short" I looked down. My dressed stopped mid thigh. I wore something much shorter to homecoming.

"Edward isn't her dress too short?" Jasper asked dragging Edward into the conversation. He simply shrugged his shoulders. I hate when he gets like this. He knows I go out with Aro and that we have to keep ou-

"What the hell Edward?"

"See told you" I smiled in triumph. "Besides Rose's dress is the same length and you haven't said anything to her"

"You're such a great friend Bells" Rose stated sarcastically before continuing "He already gave me a stupid ass lecture on my dress, which I think looks great, right Edward?" Rosalie batted her eyelashes at him as she stood showing off a tight, short one shoulder purple dress. If it had been any other girl my blood would have boiled. Is this how he feels when he sees me with Aro? I knew Rose was doing it to get Emmett's attention, which worked because he was watching his brother's reaction. Poor Edward, he didn't even know he was being used. He gulped before answering.

"Yea, it looks great" And I became jealous. He doesn't care about my outfit. Rosalie smiled at him then sat in between him and Jasper. Emmett was pissed. She touched on Edward's arm smiling and he smiled timidly back. Fine if he wanted to be an asshole towards me, I asked Jasper for a smoke and he handed me one telling me to be careful and yada yada yada. I knew Edward hated when I smoked, but I wanted to piss him off. I sat next to Aro who was watching the game by himself seeming as Emmett was "watching" the game and by watching, I mean he was watching Rosalie and Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took a puff from my cigerette that I had pressed to his lips. Once it was gone I dubbed it on the ashtray and snuggled into Aro. He kissed the top of my head.

"Excuse Me Rose" Edward said rather harshly, before storming off towards the up stairs. About 5 minutes later I felt my phone vibrate from the hidden pocket in my dress. I was very discreet in checking who the message was from... Edward.

"Who's that?" Aro asked

"Oh my friend, Mary, from Arizona. You know the one I told you about? I told her I'd call her back"

"Oh Yea, tell her I said hi" He smiled at me before turning back to the game.

**Guest Bedroom. Third Floor. -E**

"Hello" I pretended to talk on the phone, "Hold on Mary, the reception's kind of bad." I walked up the stairs and made it to the guest bedroom. Edward stood with his back to the door. He was looking out of the window. He stood tall, wearing a gray pullover sweater and a pair of black slacks. I could see the muscles in his back and he had his hands in his hair, which meant he was either thinking hard about something or was fustrated. Maybe both. He hadn't heard me enter so I tip toed towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and put my face against his back. He immediately relaxed.

"Sorry, Bella" "I'm Sorry" He and I said at the same time. He turned in my arms so, that we could face each other. He held me close to him. I ignored his erection that was pressed into my stomach.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips. They didn't reach his eyes, but I ignored that too.

"For being a bitch and smoking, knowing that you hate when I do and for using A-" He kissed me, effectively shutting me up. Edward put his everything into that kiss. I felt his anger, joy, just everything. I eagerly licked his botom lip asking for permission. His tongue reached out and touched mines.

"Bella" He moaned against my lips and I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing myself on his hardness. We both groaned.

"There's no time Bella. And I wanted to talk to you." I dropped my legs from around him and straighted my dress out

"Bella, we can't do this anymore. I can't be the other guy anymore. I hate to make you chose but I w-"

"Then don't make me. I like both of you guys for different reasons, Edward, please do-"

"Looks like you made your choice, sorry Bella." Edward walked off and I just stood there. I felt the large lump that was forming in my throat and the tears builted in my eyes. He couldn't do this to me. He wouldn't. We've been secretly dating since freshman year.

'Correction, sexing not dating' I reminded myself. I still couldn't believe it.

"Bella?" Someone called my name. I wiped my eyes quickly and took a huge gulp so that I could breathe. If it was just sex then why does my heart fell like it just dropped and broke?

"Bella?" They called again. I walked to the door and took another huge breath, then opened it to see Aro peeking into another room. I cleared my throat.

"Hey. They said five minutes until dinner so I wanted to come get you... What's wrong?" He walked over towards me and hugged me while he kissed my forehead. How did I end up with such a great man, yet feel like I have nohing? Why would I do this to him? My little wall I built while I was in the bedroom crumbled and I began to cry into his shoulder. I'm crying in front of him because of another boy. I'm such a bitch.

"Ssh, Bella. What ever it is, it's okay. I love you and that's all that matters" And I began to cy even more. I could my breathing became more and more shallow. Why, why would he ever love someone like me?

"Why wouldn't I love you? You're beautiful, kind, caring and faithful" He wiped my cheeks and kissed my forehand, then my left eyelid and my right eyelid, then my nose and finally, he softly pressed his lips to mine. I was quick to change it with my need. I grabbed his hair, imagining I was weaving my fingers through Edward's. It was hard because Aro's hair was curly but I was able to. I imagined Edward's soft lips to mines not Aro's. But that was quickly fading and I wasn't seeing Edward. I was seeing Aro. So in that moment. I made a promise to myself to not care for Edward anymore and be the girlfriend I should be for Aro.

* * *

><p>"-SO Tanya is screaming like crazy, my mother in law is crying, and my father in Law ran off already" Alistair Denali was telling us a story about he and and a camping trip. Laughs were ging around the table. "So I say fuck it, and just shot my gun, and it hit it. When I walk over to the thing it was a damn tree stump" Everyone laughed and I gave chuckled in politeness. I couldn't laugh. Not when I feel like this. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I closed them.<p>

"I know Mrs. Denali's cooking is bad but, Bella, you got to eat something" Aro whispered to me. trying to make me laugh. I ignored his joke.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I wanted to cry even more. I didn't deserve his kindness. He so fucking sweet and I was just a filthy whore. I didn't deserve his love or Edward's. I open my eyes an a a couple of tears fell in a hot stream down my face. I was quick to wipe them away. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Isabella, dear, What's wrong?" To everyone one else Renee sounded like she cared but I knew that was her way of telling me not to "embarrass her".

"Surely, Tanya's food isn't that bad Bella" Alistair joked.

"Hey!" SHe hit him "Bella, it isn't my food is it?" She asked nervously. I smiled timidily. "No, Mrs. Denali. The food is great, it's just me. Excuse me" I stood up and walked to the bathroom. When I made it there I sat on the floor against the door. I closed my eyes and tried to gather my emotions. Fuck. I deservd to die. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've been cheating on such a great guy. He deserves someone better. I'n a good for nothing whore. OH GOD! I've turned into my mother! And that's what got the tears started. I can't believe it, I was just like that bitch. That got my stomach churning and before I Knew it I was running to the toilet to throw up. Once it was alll out, I wiped my tears and threw water on my face. Once it all dried up I re-applied my make-up and looked in the mirror.

'You are not your mother, Isabella' I said to myself. 'You are better, prettier and you have a warm heart' I was right. I am better then her. I let out a huge breath before opening the door and walking back into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling any better?" Dr. Cullen asked me. Everyone was curious to my answewr

"Yes, I was just a little over heated I guess" Lying to him. Everyone accepted it. ROse looked at me funny, she knew I was lying. ANd a certain someone else was too. Everyone went back to normal conversations.

"Oi! I know you were all wondering why we wanted you here, Alistair and I have something to tell you."

"As you all knew, my brother and sister-in-law passed away in a car accident." Tanya started. We all nodded. It was the saddest I had ever seen Mr. and Mrs. Denali. It was weird seeing them not smiling or laughing.

"Well, we've finally gotten custody of their daughter, my lovely niece Mary Alice. I wanted you all to meet her tonight, especially the young adults" She said looking to us.

"She'll be starting school tommorrow and I" she stopped "no we, would love if you guys could take her under your wing". With that she stood and left the kitchen. She came back with this small petite girl. I looked to everyone's face and saw that Jasper, Emmett, Edward and even Aro jaws dropped.

I knew right then and there...

I hated the bitch named Mary Alice.

* * *

><p>Oooo! She hates her. I know 'Where in the hell have you ben AnnRose? How could you leave me like that!' I apologize. To make you feel better, I'll be updating "The Poser" either this week and next week. Till then Love you! and SORRY!<p> 


End file.
